New Fish-Man Pirates
The New Fishman Pirates are a group of fishman-based pirates residing in Fishman Island, though they also include several mermen, sea monsters, and enslaved humans. The New Fishman Pirates are currently the most prominent figures in the long history of human/fishmen hate over their hero Fisher Tiger's death. They carry on the legacy of Arlong, having established their crew based on Arlong's ideals. Like Arlong, they wish to make fishmen the supreme race and aim to sink the humans into the ocean. Jolly Roger Their jolly roger consists of the Sun Pirates' sunny rim, with a crossed out decapitated person within. Hammond and Jones both bear the Arlong Pirates tattoos on the left side of the neck and left arm respectively, to signify their respect for Arlong. None of the crew members seem to be from the original Fishman Pirates. Crew Members Crew Strength The New Fishman have a grand total of 100,000 crewmembers; about 70,000 of them are fishmen from the Fishman District and 30,000 are human pirates that were captured and are used as slaves. However, 50,000 of them were taken out in an instant by a blast of Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. They also have control of several giant sea monsters, all extremely large in size. The sea beasts alone (all boosted with the Energy Steroids drug) were enough to defeat Neptune's Army with ease (however, they were no match for the three princes). As the bulk of the crew is fishmen, most crew members are already ten times stronger than average humans and double that underwater. However, their main source of strength comes from the "evil drug" Energy Steroids to enhance their strength to greater levels. The crew's captain alone was enough to overwhelm an entire pirate crew with the help of this drug. Their willingness to use this drug, knowing the cost it brings, also shows they are willing to sacrifice their lives for their cause. They demonstrate high levels of brutality and are not above resorting to violence or murder. However, sometimes they also allow their victims to live so that they can retell their encounters to others and spread their reputation and cause fear. Luffy himself acknowledged that their assassin Hyouzou is quite strong, because he was able to block one of Luffy's punches. In comparison to the Arlong Pirates, they are much fiercer and a much greater threat; Jones himself claimed that this was due to them learning from Arlong's mistakes. Furthermore, the fact that they are willing to have mermen and captured human pirates as part of their crew means they are far more diverse. However, due to their heavy reliance on the Energy Steroid, it is unknown just how strong the main crew naturally is, aside from their natural born strength. What is clear is that the officers needed these drugs to be more than a match for the Ryugu Kingdom princes. Furthermore, it seems that most of their 100,000 men have weak wills as half of them were taken down by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. The New Fishman Pirates also made an alliance with the feared Vander Decken IX, who, with the aid of his aiming and tracking abilities, and the giant creatures at his service, makes for a powerful ally and asset for the crew. Subdivisions The New Fishman Pirates have four known named subdivisions: : Composed of cannon wielders, they tried to take down Shirahoshi from afar. The squad was taken out by Brook. : The members wield iron turtle shells as shields while attacking with blades. The squad was taken out by Roronoa Zoro, who used Kokujo O Tatsu Maki to slice them up in a tornado : Composed of fishmen dressed in spiked armor like that of a sea urchin, led by Harisenbon, they use the spikes on their bodies to skewer their opponents. The squad attempted to charge Sanji all at once, but he evaded them easily, causing them to harm each other. : Composed of fishmen with extremely poisonous quills that can result in death with one prick. The squad was taken out by Franky. Special Units Slave Tank History Past While Jones and his future officers were kids growing up in the Fishman District, they read about Fisher Tiger's exploits in Mariejois. They cheered the Sun Pirates on, incorrectly thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. At some point, the New Fishman Pirates acquired the rare evil drug and began using its power to plot a coup d'état against King Neptune, in order to take Fishman Island away from his rule for themselves, and to conquer the human race to prove that fishmen are superior. They also intercepted pirate crews that approach Fishman Island, giving them two options: join the New Fishman Pirates and go on serving them or be destroyed before making it into the underwater island. To avoid certain demise, the human pirate crews would usually choose the first option but did not truly intend to follow the fishmen. They would flee Fishman Island as soon as possible. Apparently the New Fishman Pirates' activities are the reason why not much human visitors roam Fishman Island recently. Fishman Island Arc The crew was first introduced right as the Straw Hats were approaching Fishman Island with their captain being seemingly interested in meeting the Straw Hat captain. By the time the Straw Hats arrived in Fishman Island, they had already began to move. When Gyro and his crew, who were forced to serve the New Fishman Pirates earlier, managed to sneak away and attempted to escape into the New World, Jones single-handedly decimated the crew, but left them alive to prove to humans what the fishmen crew were capable of. Some time later, Vander Decken IX arrives at Noah to meet Hody Jones and they introduce themselves to one another. After Vander Decken IX put on a glove, they shake hands and they form an alliance. They swear that the two of them will bring the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom. They proceed with the operation and used the captive human pirates (those who did not attempt escape) to infiltrate the palace. After the human pirates landed at the palace, their desperation to live caused them to blindly attack anyone they see, demanding to know where is the switch that opens the connection corridor to the palace. Zoro defeated Jones' pawns, but one of them managed to open the gates. Once the connection corridor has been opened, Hody Jones and Vander Decken IX enter the palace while the officers of the New Fishman Pirates proceed to other locations. Once inside the palace, Decken learns that Princess Shirahoshi is no longer there and left the palace to find her. After Decken is gone, Jones flood the palace and the New Fishman Pirates who entered the palace with him begin their attack against Neptune and the Straw Hat Pirates. Neptune decides to retreat from the castle for the time being. Meanwhile, Jones battles Zoro and the swordsman manages to deal a striking blow to the fishman. However, one of Jones' crew mates provides him an energy steroid, reviving him in the process. Jones then proceeds to capture King Neptune, Zoro, Ussop, and Brook. Meanwhile, the officers of the New Fishman Pirates are causing chaos all over the island. They are seen forcing the Fishman Island citizens to step on a fumi-e of Queen Otohime. Those who refuse to do so will be forced off the island or met with violence. After chaining up Neptune and imprisoning Zoro, Usopp, and Brook in a room with rising water, Hody gives a speech to the citizens of Fishman Island. Hody explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler. His plan includes executing Neptune and the citizens who gave their signatures on Otohime's petitions, and then killing Luffy and taking his head to show the humans as a trophy of victory. As Hody is taking Neptune to Gyoncorde Plaza, he undergoes a transformation due to overdose on Energy Steroids. The New Fishman Pirates soon gather at the plaza and the Neptune Army's attempts to save the king are thwarted by the sea beasts. The princes arrive and defeat the sea beasts and engage in combat with the officers. Initially the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the tables against them by taking Energy Steroids. The princes are then defeated and captured. After Jinbe and Shirahoshi are captured as well, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime, stunning the royal family, the citizens, and the lower-rank subordinates. After Shirahoshi reveals that she already knew because Megalo told her, Hody Jones taunted her because her silence enabled him to carry out his plans and he was set to kill King Neptune. However, Lufy came out of Megalo's mouth and attacked him. Afterwards, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates showed up (including the Thousand Sunny) and the Tenryuubito letter along with the keys to the chains were revealed to be stolen by Nami and Robin. After that, the princes, Neptune, Jinbe, and Shirahoshi were released from their chains and Hoe took Neptune and the princes away to safety. After Hody Jones recovered from Luffy's attack, he revealed his plan to kill the kings at the Reverie, make Fishman Island to be feared, and enslave all humans. Because of this, he said that he was fit to be Pirate King and sent his 100,000 strong New Fishman Pirates after the Straw Hat Pirates but 50,000 of them were taken out in an instant by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki. Luffy then attacked some more with Gear Third. The rest of the Straw Hats and Jinbe prepared to do battle. The New Fishman Pirates attempt to kill the mermaid princess, but their attempts have been thwarted by Jinbe and the Straw Hats. One by one, the divisions of the New Fishman Pirates are defeated by their enemies. Surume also turned against them. Other Information Arlong and his group's opinions of humans were driven by experiences which had been shared amongst the Sun Pirates and the events of their era. The New Fishman Pirates are driven by the hate passed over from that generation to theirs and the suffering that had occurred in the previous generation is foreign to them. This is why, although they display the cruelty of the previous generation, they do not display the same set of ideals as Arlong and there is a contrast between how they react to each other and how the Arlong Pirates reacted. As such they hold no regard for their fellow fishmen and are even willing to sacrifice their own crew members. They also differ from the Arlong Pirates in that, unlike the Arlong Pirates who took pride in their natural strength and heritage (which lead to them carrying out many fights which concentrated on just brute force), the New Fishman Pirates have no concerns about what methods they use. They appear to despise Queen Otohime and her ideals since they force the citizens of Fishman Island to step on her picture. However, even the crew members were shocked to learn that their captain was the one who assassinated Otohime ten years ago, aside from the officers, who already knew due to their close relationship with their captain. References Site Navigation de:Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande Category:Pirate Crews * Category:Pirate Crews *